Back To December
by Leticia H
Summary: Uma pequena one-shot inspirada na música Back to December da Taylor Swift.


Vou postar essa one-shot Dramione que escrevi já faz um tempinho. Ela já tá no Nyah e tals. Espero que gostem.

N/A: Os personagens não me pertencem, mas eu gostaria de ter o Draco somente pra mim u.u'

N/A²: Aconselho a ler ouvindo a música Back to December da Taylor Swift. Fica mais "emocionante"

-xx-xx-

.

.

.

.

.

Chove forte lá fora, estou deitada no meu quarto. Sim, sou monitora-chefe, portanto, tenho meu próprio quarto, sem precisar dividi-lo com ninguém, nem dar explicação por minhas lágrimas que insistem em cair de meus olhos. As mesmas lágrimas que me lembram o quanto fui idiota, o quanto fui burra por deixá-lo partir.

Meu coração se despedaça mais a cada vez que o vejo, a cada vez que ele não vem na minha direção com aquele sorriso que só ele tem e me beija. É insuportável vê-lo andando sozinho por esses corredores, eu queria estar acompanhando-o.

E então, eu volto para aquela noite. Tinha tudo pra ser perfeita, tudo pra ser o começo de nós dois. E eu estraguei tudo, como sempre.

_~ FlashBack ~_

_Dois dias para o Natal, iremos para nossas casas ao amanhecer. Eu estou feliz, porém sinto medo. E nem sei o porque. Talvez seja porque o meu lado racional esteja gritando pra mim me afastar dele. Ou talvez seja apenas medo.. medo de ser feliz._

_Ouço batidas na porta, é ele._

– _Ei, minha princesa - por que ele faz isso? apenas pra me iludir mais? eu sei que tudo o que ele fala não passa de mentiras.._

– _O que faz aqui? - perguntei ainda sem encará-lo. Aqueles olhos penetrantes jamais vão me deixar raciocinar direito._

– _Vim me despedir de você... e entregar isso. - ele sorriu. Oh, céus, como eu amo esse sorriso. Por que você faz isso comigo? Já não brincou o bastante comigo?_

– _O que é isso? - sussurrei observando a pequena caixinha em suas mãos. Estou tremendo, uma insegurança enorme me invade, sinto minhas pernas fraquejarem._

– _Eu queria.. namorar com você - ele sibilou e minhas lágrimas caíram. Idiota! Precisa de tudo isso?_

– _Mentira! - gritei e ele me olhou confuso - Já pode dizer que só estava brincando com a minha cara, Malfoy. Não precisa mais fingir que está apaixonado por uma sangue-ruim sabe-tudo. Droga! Por que você fez isso? Por que tem tanto prazer em brincar com os meus sentimentos? Por que? Me responda!_

– _Do que está falando? - ele gritou, visivelmente irritado - Acha mesmo que eu perderia o meu tempo fingindo estar apaixonado por alguém? Que eu enfrentaria os meus amigos e os meus pais por sua causa só pra brincar com a sua cara? Não! É tão dificil assim me aceitar? É tão complicado entender que eu posso gostar realmente de você? Que merda, Hermione, eu te amo! - despejou tudo de uma vez. Fiquei sem reação. Minha boca seca, palavras não saiam. - Mas, se quiser continuar acreditando nessa sua teoria, vá em frente. Eu não vou mais correr atrás de você. Nunca mais - ele cuspiu as palavras e saiu, me deixando sozinha com a caixinha delicada, meu sentimento de culpa e remorso e minhas lágrimas._

_~ Fim do FlashBack ~_

Desde aquele dia, Draco não fala mais comigo. Nem um "bom dia". Ele evita se esbarrar comigo nos corredores. Draco assumiu sua máscara novamente, ele voltou a ser frio e arrogante com todos. Voltou a ser tudo aquilo que lutou pra não ser enquanto estava comigo.

A chuva engrossa cada vez mais e o vazio em meu coração aumenta a cada lembrança. É uma dor tão profunda que nem consigo explicar.

Olho para o lado. Sim, a caixinha continua lá. Mesmo depois de quase quatro meses, ela continua lá. No mesmo lugar que ele deixou.

Eu não sei exatamente o porque, mas sinto vontade de falá-lo tudo o que está em meu interior todo esse tempo. Eu não me importo com a chuva que cai, não me importo se vou parar na ala hospitalar depois, eu só preciso senti-lo novamente.

Ele está em uma pequena barraca com alguns sonserinos do time de quadribol. Mas isso não me importa. Ando a passos largos até lá. Sinto os pingos d'agua adentrando minhas vestes, minhas roupas ficando cada vez mais nitidas. Mas isso não me importa também.

Finalmente, chego na barraca. Todos os olhares em mim, estou ofegante. Ele fica calado ao me ver. Eu vejo em seus olhos, ele ainda me ama.

– Oras, Granger.. pra uma sangue-ruim até que você não está mal - alguém fala, mas eu simplesmente o ignoro. Percebo um olhar irritado de Draco em direção ao garoto. Sorrio internamente, mas volto ao meu foco.

– Draco.. - começo, mas ele me interrompe.

– Não temos nada o que conversar, Granger - ele diz friamente, e me sinto fraca. Eu preciso ser forte, preciso falar.

– Me escuta! - suplico. Eu preciso dizer, antes que isso me sufoque.

– Por que eu deveria? Você não me ouviu naquela noite! Você simplesmente me acusou sem nem me deixar falar e agora você quer que eu a ouça? - posso sentir a mágoa na voz dele. A muito custo, consigo conter a vontade de chorar.

– Por favor, Draco.. eu só preciso falar tudo o que venho guardando nesses meses, eu prometo te deixar em paz depois disso.. - imploro. Ele me olha parecendo pensar. Por fim, concorda, pedindo para que os demais saíssem. Muito contrariados, voltaram ao castelo correndo.

– Agora, diga. Não tenho muito tempo - ríspido. É assim que Draco é agora, graças a mim e a minha idiotice.

– Me desculpa. Eu só quero te dizer que sinto tua falta todo maldito dia, eu sinto falta de cada pedacinho seu. Eu sinto falta das suas risadas quando conto algo totalmente sem-graça. Sinto sua falta quando ficavámos falando sobre as outras pessoas da escola. Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso, do sorriso que você guardava apenas pra mim. Eu sinto falta do seu abraço que me faz sentir protegida de todo o resto do mundo. Eu sinto falta dos seus beijos de arrancar meu fôlego, sinto falta de tudo que vivi contigo..

– É, mas você perdeu tudo isso.. - ele murmura e meu coração se contorce de dor.

– Me dê mais uma chance.. eu prometo te amar da forma certa, dessa vez.

– É o que eu mais quero acreditar. Acha que não sofri esses meses? Tendo que te ver todos os dias e reprimir minha enorme vontade de te abraçar e nunca mais soltar. Acha que não morri internamente quando fiquei sabendo que havia ido para a ala hospitalar? Mas, eu precisava cumprir minha promessa e meu orgulho falou mais alto. Hermione, acredite, eu passaria por cima de tudo e de todos pra ficar contigo, eu seria capaz até de ser deserdado pra ficar contigo, mas você simplesmente jogou tudo pro alto.

– E você acha que eu não me torturei todas as noites depois daquele dia? As mesmas palavras vindo em minha mente a todo momento me fazendo lembrar do quanto fui idiota. Eu só não queria me decepcionar..

– E então, preferiu decepcionar a mim?

– Não! que droga, Draco! Eu só quero uma chance pra te provar que nosso amor é maior! - grito sentindo mais lágrimas se formarem em meus olhos, minha visão já está ficando embaçada.

– E se não der certo? - ouço-o sussurrar

– Nós vamos fazer dar certo... Eu te amo.

Nos beijamos. Oh, céus, como senti saudades desse beijo. Como senti falta das mãos frias dele em minha cintura e do seu hálito de hortelã. Como senti falta do nosso contato, do nosso amor.

– E quanto ao pedido de namoro que eu iria fazer naquele dia.. - ele começa, mas eu o interrompo

– Eu ainda tenho a caixinha - ele sorri. E o sorriso dele é meu novamente. - e eu aceito.

.

.

.

.

.

-xx-xx-

O que acharam? Reviews?

Beijos.


End file.
